¡¿MENTIROSA!
by PeRsefONe UcHihA MALfoy
Summary: ¡Mentirosa! Una simple palabra que definía perfectamente a Sakura haruno Porque lo era ¿cierto? Una maldita mentirosa la cual se burlaba ¡de, el! Ni siquiera Madara se atrevía a levantarle la voz. Y esa exasperante, infantil, mandona, terca, MOLESTA, torpe, berrinchuda, caprichosa y...


**¡¿MENTIROSA?!**

**Autor: Sabaku no Adhii**

No sabía cómo explicarlo, desde su llegada el solo hecho de pensar oír su nombre y sus sentidos se mantenían alerta ante cualquier acercamiento ¿cómo era posible de que el vengador uchiha no pudiera conciliar el sueño? Ya había logrado su propósito o al menos parte de él, después de saber la verdad respecto a la masacre de su clan su odio se fue dirigido hacia otra dirección, junto con taka y akatsuki planearon destruir konoha; pero por obvias razones – Sakura – su objetivo descendió hacia el consejo, simplemente porque no soportaba la idea de que la pelirosa lo odiara el motivo, el interactuar con Orochymaru había logrado perturbar su "pura" mente y en consecuencia su corazón negó todo paso de razón hacia su cerebro.

Dejo que los recuerdos lo vencieran arrojándose a los brazos de Morfeo junto a su ya tan adorada pelirosa.

Su furia aumentaba a cada paso que daba ¿cómo era posible que el vengador uchiha llevara tres semana sin dormir? Pero claro la simple mención de su nombre lograba ponerlo en un estado no tan satisfactorio al menos no para el que clamaba su nombre entre breves sueños.

Sigilosa golpeo su rostro con el simple placer de despertarle de aquel único sueño; desde su llegada a konoha su tranquilidad aumentaba el solo hecho de pensar en cierta pelirosa de ojos jade le aceleraba el corazón, y es que si antes la pequeña debilucha de, el equipo 7 le parecía "linda" ahora la solo mención de su nombre elevaba más de un suspiro. Furioso con los rayos del sol se dirigió a la ducha sentía la urgencia de llegar antes que el dobe de su amigo/rival y el pervertido de su "sensei" tenía que admitirlo mientras estuvo bajo la tutela del pedófilo de orochymaru estaba más alerta que nunca se estremecía de repulsión al ver a aquel hombre relamerse los labios al observar su cuerpo, porque sasuke uchiha extrañaba a su equipo o al menos a la de ojos jade, esa chiquilla molesta e irritantemente bonita, aquella que se preocupaba por él, la única que verdaderamente parecía comprenderlo, Sakura se convirtió en la persona más importante para él, la sobreprotegía de todo y de nada siempre alerta a cualquier mínimo ataque o ruido extraño, la situaba tras de sí protegiéndola del viento de un simple animal incluso de ella misma

Extrañaba todo eso, se sentía bien cuando cuidaba de ella; lo quería hacer siempre, cuál fue su ¿triste? Realidad al regresar y ver por sí mismo que su "débil compañera" ya no lo necesitaba, a veces incluso el mismo causaba algún tipo de peligro en torno a ella para ser capaz de protegerla en esos momentos la odiaba, ella sola se protegía impidiendo cualquier ayuda, ese era uno de los momentos más frustrantes de su corta vida.

Recordó aquella tarde 6 meses atrás, la había visto con un tipo que pasaba las razones de la "cordialidad" la observaba de una forma nada simpática como si ella fuera "un pedazo de carne" estuvo a punto de achichárralo con un chidori pero no, la molestia tenía que intervenir y mandarlo a volar ¡a, el! Que solo miraba por su seguridad.

A paso más rápido se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, siendo como siempre el primero en llegar.

Un suspiro de exasperación se escapó de sus labios, recargo su cuerpo en el árbol más cercano cerrando sus ojos para mayor satisfacción. Su cordura no duro tanto su mente se mantenía en "ese" tiempo junto a ella y ese tipo... ¡Mentirosa! Una simple palabra que definía perfectamente a Sakura haruno Porque lo era ¿cierto? Una maldita mentirosa la cual se burlaba ¡de, el! Ni siquiera Madara se atrevía a levantarle la voz. Y esa exasperante, infantil, mandona, terca, MOLESTA, torpe, berrinchuda, caprichosa.

_*** Hermosa, calidad, fuerte, ¿había mencionado hermosa? – **_Suspiro con grandes corazoncitos en sus ojos_** - Lo hizo nos levantó la voz... ¿te imaginas besar esos rosaditos labios? Tenerla bajo nuestro cuerpo, Oírla gemir nuestro nombre, marcar cada rincón de su pálido cuerpo como propiedad de uchiha sasuke e inner; mírala tócala piensa en ella y mi chidori te atravesara el culo? **__**0/0**__** ***_

Gruño molesto lo aceptaba ya tiempo atrás el mismo lo había pensado, si ya antes de abandonar la villa sus planes giraban en torno a esa "molestia" ahora ya con su venganza terminada solo podía permitirse refrenar esos pensamientos nada decentes con la "mentirosa" de su compañera, y esa ESTUPIDA vocecilla lo complicaba todo.

_*** ¿A quién le dices estúpido? Te recuerdo que ¡yo soy tu! 0`.´0 –**_ un aura deprimente atravesó su mente_** -estos chamacos de ahora ya no respetan T.T ***_

_¡¿Qué?! Ahora no solo tengo que soportar a la molestia esa, sino que también a ti – furioso consigo mismo apretó los puños._

_*** Ja ¿molestia? Pues para ser una estas muy pendiente de ella ¿eh? – **_su cara sonrisa se volvió picara mientras se imaginaba besando a "su" molestia _**– nuestra sakurita se ha puesto muy... hermosamente tentadora desde que partimos ¿no lo crees? ***_

_¡Hmp! ¬/¬ no se de lo que me hablas_

_*** ¿No? ¿Y ese sonrojo?***_

_¡Hmp!_

_***¿No conoces los diccionarios? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso "hmp" es una palabra? Continua comportándote como idiota y perderás a nuestra sakurita *-* - **_sus ojitos brillaron pervertida mente_** ***_

_¡Por supuesto que no! No soy ningún retrasado mental ¬¬_

_*** Lo eres, un completo idiota con complejos de identidad, aunque tal vez el pasar demasiado tiempo – **_contesto malicioso_** – con orochymaru-gay este dando sus frutos ahora oh por dios eres gay O.o me arrastraras contigo al camino de la lujuria homosexual – **_grito dramáticamente_** - me alejaras de mi sakurita perdiéndote en el sendero de la vida***_

_¿Pero qué diablos?_ – Grito mentalmente exasperado ante aquella declaración _- ¡yo no soy gay! Déjate de estupideces ya te pareces a kakashi _– murmuro bajito solo para él. Habían pasado cuatro largos años para que el vengador se diera cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Y tal como lo pensó, las miradas de terror y desagrado que los aldeanos le dirigían y todo su club de fans...

_***¿Todo? ¿Y nuestra sakurita está incluida en el paquete?**_ – las imágenes de Sakura pasaron por su mente como una película sin final alguno_**.***_

Pero la vocecita tenía razón, Sakura jamás lo miraba de esa forma aun teniendo motivos ella... no lo despreciaba, la dejo inconsciente en una banca a merced de cualquier loco sin protección; después de todo él era el que la cuidaba la dejo después de todo su venganza lo cegó por completo ocultando a sus ojos los sentimientos que realmente deseaban salir a la luz aun así ella no le reprocho nada ella...

_***¿No? Porque a mi aun me sigue doliendo la terrible cachetada que nos dio al recibirnos después de abrazarnos, incluso el dobe se sorprendió por su reacción, media aldea esperaba ver su cabeza rodar por el suelo***_

Y como no olvidarlo, Sakura prácticamente le vuela el rostro ante las miradas sorprendidas y burlonas; para luego lanzarse a sus brazos sollozando.

_***valió la pena**_ – lo sabían perfectamente no necesitaba contestarle- _**siempre lo valdrá***_

-¿sasuke? - Hay estaba ella, irritante presumidamente amable... se mordió la lengua por semejante estupidez que acaba de pensar. Le dedico una tímida sonrisa antes de llegar a su lado.

_*** Oh pero que ven mis bellos ojos***_

Se sonrojo de inmediato ante la posición en la que se encontraba su compañera y no era que no le agradara pero su simple cercanía le causaba un sin fin de emociones y el verla ahí inclinada, mostrando no solo una bonita sonrisa oh no, Sakura no solo mostraba una sonrisa, desde las bellas piernas y vientre plano hasta el inicio de sus bien...

_***¿Bien dices? Por kami bien era quedarse corto – **_interrumpió la ya de por si ronca voz de su inner_** – oh kami bríndame paciencia *.* y agrega zoom a mi mirada ***_

Y era cierto Sakura en los últimos 4 años era más hermosa y ni hablar de sus atributos; lo que le molestaba o más bien le incomodaba era la creciente excitación que su miembro quien mostraba señales de ser descubierto, era imposible no pensar en ella y con maldito bastardo que tenía por inner las cosas le resultaban más difíciles.

_***¿Bastardo? Mira quien lo dice ¬¬ ***_

-¡hmp! – evito los bellísimos ojos jade que lo observaban divertido, y esos atributos de infarto. El latido de su corazón se desenfreno rebosante de... paz un momento ¿acaso había dicho sasuke? ¿Y el "kun"? ¿Dónde demonios estaba el "kun"? la miro detenidamente evitando aquellas zonas en las que su mirada quería recorrer con la punta de una caricia silenciosa. Sakura lo mira divertido el por su parte se limitaba a fruncir el ceño ¡donde estaba su "kun"? esa no podría ser Sakura, simplemente no podía ser en este mundo ni en ningún otro. Esa no era** SU** Sakura.

Sakura –pensó – ¿dónde está mi "kun"?

-¿sasuke? – sus hermosos ojos jade de la chica no perdían de vista los gestos y la respiración entrecortada del moreno. Y las graciosas expresiones que hacia como si tuviera una disputa mental.

Apretó los dientes molesto le agradaba tanto como le molestaba el cariñoso "sufijo" que la pelirosa agregaba a su nombre. Esa muestra de afecto que desde que tenían 7 años su compañera de equipo resaltaba al nombrarle, ¿acaso lo había olvidado o lo hacía a propósito? No ella no podía hacer eso ella lo amaba ¿No fue ella la que 6 años atrás le declaro su amor al irse de la villa? ¿La que prometió cuan ardientemente llenarlo de felicidad y amor? En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez:

_¿Y mi "kun"?_

_¿Y mi "kun"?_

-¿sasuke?

-hmp ¿qué quieres?- contesto de mala gana

-etto... yo pues...

_***nerviosa ¡ja! Los efectos uchiha aún siguen presentes – **_su inner saltaba por cada rincón de su mente el aura brillante a su alrededor cegaba cualquier paso a la cordura_** – ¡ella es mía! , ¡Ella es mía!, ¡ella es mía!**_

¿Tuya? **0`.´0 ** ¿Dónde demonios está el documento que lo garantiza? – molesto consigo mismo aparto la mirada de su compañera.

-... ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?

¿El dobe de Naruto? ¿Buscaba a ese baka? – maldijo por lo bajo – Naruto solo era un... maldito quita mujeres del cual se encargaría de llevar al otro mundo oh si ni kamisama podría detener el planificado entierro del rubio imperativo.

-no- contesto entre dientes - no lo he visto ¿por?

-por favor cuando lo veas ¿podrías decirle que lo estoy buscando?

-claro – apretó la mandíbula intentando con todas sus fuerzas no activar el sharingan

_***¿Qué demonios piensas mocoso Dejaras que ese baka se quede con lo que nos pertenece?***_

_¡No! Primero lo descuartizo luego lo mato lo traigo de entre los muertos y repito el procedimiento lenta y dolorosamente 0`.´0_

_***bien dicho mocoso es lo más bello que te he escuchado decir estoy tan orgulloso de ti T.T***_

-Sakura

-¿sí? – su voz dulce le arranco un suspiro

-¿porque... – trago grueso, lo iba a hacer, la sola idea de que Sakura buscara al "mal nacido traicionero quita mujeres roba hogares" como lo había bautizado, le carcomía las entrañas el solo pensar en el dobe de su amigo y su pelirosa el solo hacer eso le arrebata su orgullo – lo buscas?

_***¡Por kami! Es el fin del mundo, lo está haciendo señoras y señores el cubito de hielo está machacando su orgullo; ya decía yo que mi ayuda te serviría de algo T.T**_ – su inner gritaba de felicidad mirando hacia el horizonte mirando soñador en una pose a lo Gai-sensei

Sakura se quedó muda ¿acaso el vengador uchiha ese "cubito de hielo" estaba hablando más que con simples monosílabos? Si pensaba que lo había visto todo estaba muy equivocado, de seguro los demonios habían invadido la tierra y kami aún no se daba cuenta si eso era, sasuke-kun estaba bajo un Jutsu, ¡esperen! Eso que veía en esos momentos era ¿un sonrojo? Nee "el cubito de hielo" no era de esos ¿o sí? O.o

-¿tu... lo amas? – distraída en sus pensamientos no noto el dolor tras aquellas palabras

Si kamisama quería devolverle los 4 años de ausencia de su único amor sumándole 5 años de desprecios y burlas por parte del moreno, desde ese día asistiría fielmente al templo cada año, pero ella no se daba cuenta del sonrojo y el nerviosismo que el chico emanaba en ese momento él era cierta debilidad a las acciones de la haruno, se había decidido a tratarlo solo como a un amigo a dirigirle el mínimo de miradas y expresiones, ella ya no era la niña de 12 años que le juro amor humillándose ante cada una de sus palabras, ella fortaleció no solo su carácter sino que entrenaba día y noche insatisfecha con sus avances, quería más , ansiaba poder enseñarles especialmente a el que valía la pena .

No ella había dejado de ser el "estorbo" en sus vidas... no se dejaría caer solo porque el pelinegro dolido por su falta de atención trataba de tenerla nuevamente tras de sí; no ella ya no era esa Sakura. Sasuke solo jugaba con ella la lastimaba cruelmente, el solo necesitaba atención y cuando no era el centro de esta la lastimaba aun as

-si... – susurro satisfecha al ver como el rostro de su compañero se desfiguraba, sin prestarle atención a sus ojos esos abismos que siempre creyó ver vacíos se abalanzaban contra el propio dolor del pelinegro, si al menos le hubiera sostenido la mirada se habría dado cuenta de la manera en que sus palabras acababan con la vida del orgulloso joven, claro ella no le mencionaría que efectivamente amaba a Naruto a ese rubio imperativo obsesionado con el ramen el cual la salvaba y protegía a costa de su vida ; no ella no le diría que lo amaba como si fuera su hermano.

No dijo nada, apretó los puños tratando de serenarse todo su autocontrol se vino abajo. Alejo el dolor abriéndole paso a esa razón psicótica lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo porque Ella... lo había traicionado, el amor que le profeso años atrás solo fue una máscara de falsedad

_MENTIROSA_

_HIPOCRITA_

_MOLESTIA_

_ESTUPIDA_

_TONTA_

_***ella no tiene la culpa de tu idiotez, tu solo la perdiste, tú y solo tu acabaste con todo ese amor que ella te tenia, no puedes culparla por ser feliz con alguien más – **_se sorprendió, espero un paciente "moleremos a ese baka" "mi chidori le atravesara los intestinos" "se convertirá en un contenedor humano" pero no la estúpida vocecilla le daba la razón a ¡ella!_**-**__**– **_cuán equivocado estaba

-ya veo el... dobe siempre te ha amado... – quiso que su voz sonara fría e inexpresable pero el dolor en su echo lo cegaba, apena y era un murmullo audible, ella no le escucho su mente viajo a esos recuerdos años atrás.

Lo amaba como cuando tenía 6 más que cuando tenía 12 e inmensamente de cuando tenía 16 años, y ahora justo a sus ya casi 18 años, podría salir y gritarle al mundo que ella amaba igual o más que nunca a UCHIHA SASUKE su sasuke-kun, pero no se lo había prometido, con el paso del tiempo comprendió que ir tras una persona que solo buscaba poder y venganza no la llevaría a ningún lado pero su e insistente corazón siempre le daba la espalda lo amaba con locura, incluso se planteó ir con el ayudarlo con su venganza y porque no restablecer su clan a su lado, ese era y seguiría siendo su sueño aunque el "cubito" como lo había bautizado la odiara por completo.

Sasuke tenía un sin fin de admiradoras ella las había evaluado y tras largas charlas con ella, más bien tras varios interrogatorios que solían hacerle siempre acorralándola lo sabía desde ese momento en que veía sus ojos ellas solo veían en él un chico guapo un amor imposible y la posible; no y sin duda la envidia que causarían al estar a su lado, pero nada más, no había amor en esos ojos solo unas fans más. Ellas no se daban cuenta de la mirada de dolor en sasuke de su alma desgarrada y casi pérdida solo veían lo que deseaban ver.

-si **él **siempre lo ha hecho

*_**... ¿lo logro cierto?-**_ sabía bien a que se refería – _**el...**_ _*****_

_El... lo logro, yo quebré su amor hacia mí__**...**_

_***baka, baka, baka, baka ***_

Ya no la escuchaba las palabras de la pelirosa le habían arrebatado el aliento, se alejó de ese lugar en el momento en el que sintió a su compañera cerca de él, necesitaba alejarse de ella. Huir de los sentimientos que durante 11 años por la timidez de su infancia y el odio cegándolo después; oculto tras su fachada fría.

La amaba desde el primer momento en que miro su alma; esa mirada cargada de dulzura e inocencia. La única a la que dedicaba una mirada, una sonrisa aunque nadie ni siquiera ella lo sospechara, Sakura siempre sería la única. Porque ella con sus cuidados, miradas y sonrisas logro lo que nadie pudo mantenerse fiel y presente en sus recuerdos. Solo ella... su flor de cerezo.

_***¿Alejarte? Y dejarle el camino libre a ese dobe ¡ja! Ni hablar***_

...

*_**insensible, estúpido, desgraciado traidor***_

_**...**_

El silencio continuaba ¿cómo era posible esa falta de sensibilidad? Extrañaba esos monosílabos al menos sabría que lo escuchaba.

Sakura era una muñequita de porcelana pequeña frágil y bella y él se encargó personalmente de quebrar su amor por completo y solo el lograría que ella fuera feliz... aunque no fuera a su lado.

_***oh no escúchame bien pedazo de idiota, darás la media vuelta, la envolverás en nuestros fuertes brazos – **__sonrió con autosuficiencia - __**recorrerás sus mejillas parpados frente con nuestros labios depositaras un beso casto y dulce y... *-***_

_No – su voz era diferente presa del miedo_

_***nos entregaremos a la enorme pasión que ella nos... ¿Qué dijiste? O.o***_

_No lo hare_ – ¿acaso no comprendía? ¿Era tan difícil entender lo que sucedía? – _ella... lo ama_

*_**desde hace 11 años hemos amado a esa mujer ¡11 años! Y ahora justo cuando tu maldito orgullo no se interpone el niño se da por vencido**_ – sus palabras cargadas de desprecio hacia su persona – _**no podemos... – **_tristeza... solo eso **reflejaba el rostro del vengador**

_Ya la he herido demasiado... no lo merece ¿porque debería permanecer a mi lado?_ – sus facciones perfectas se desfiguraban ante sus emociones

***a ella no le importó aquella vez... ***

Lo reconocía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de haberla abandonado, rechazando los sentimientos puros e inocentes, no podía ser tan egoísta... no lo haría...

***ella estaba decidida no veo porque no...***

_Tsk... Y que hice refréscame la memoria_ – impaciente no podía callarse ¿tenía que torturarlo también?

***mmm **– se quedó un rato divagando en el pasado reviviendo todos aquellos sucesos- **le llamamos molestia**- frunció el ceño** - le llamaste molestia, fingimos no recordar los tiempos del equipo 7, preferimos nuestra... tu venganza... ***

_¿Mi venganza? _– Contesto irónico - _Te recuerdo que para mi desgracia tu y yo somos una sola mente ¬¬ así que si nuestra venganza. Y si le llamamos MOLESTIA_

*_**no; tu venganza yo planeaba quedarme con mi sakurita después de aquella confesión con su cabello corto y a la luz de la luna *-* se veía más hermosa... – **_un aura brillante rodeaba a su inner_** - solo recuerda por quien se lo corto ella amaba su cabello, ya que creía que así te gustaban las chicas sin saber que solo era ella la que nos importaba y ya fuera corto o largo siempre seria así .y no para mi ella es todo lo contrario**_

_Tsk... ¬/¬ _

_***como sea a ver... así ya lo recordé la noqueaste y la dejaste sola en aquella banca 0`.´0 te rogué porque la lleváramos con nosotros pero me escuchaste no; siempre haces lo que se te dé la gana ¬¬ Si lo hubieras hecho en este momento estaríamos en nuestra casita con nuestros 15 hijos ^^ entrenándolos, los más pequeños corriendo por la casa – **_el aura brillante aumentaba cegando todo en esa oscura mente _**– dejándonos mimar por nuestra sakurita *-* contemplando su... fino cuerpecito bajo nuestro cuerpo escuchando los suspiros y gemidos que... ***_

_O.o ¡¿15 hijos?! – la idea le agradaba más de lo que creí, deseaba en ese momento todo lo que su inner sabía que el quería, porque esa era la parte oculta de sasuke; la que por 11 años ignoro por su venganza y ahora sin ella Salía hacia la luz._

_***si 15 hijos ¬¬ y solo 15 ya que tú quieres más de 20 y si ese es el caso como podríamos disfrutar las desenfrenadas noches *-* con nuestra sakurita o me lo vas a negar ***_

_¬/¬ _

_***^^ Así que mueve tu maldito trasero y ve por ella***_

¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Tenía el derecho de reclamarla como suya? ¿Lo merecía? Sakura era una persona generosa, linda frágil de un carácter de los mil demonios y esa mirada... él no lo merecía Sakura necesitaba a alguien perfecto para ella y él no lo era...

_No, ella merece ser feliz... y si es a lado del... dobe... además ¿qué he hecho yo por ella? _

_***insultarla***_

...

*_**maldito, idiota, ególatra, estúpido, aunque me cueste admitirlo el dobe tiene razón eres un ¡TEME!***_

...

_***tenemos que ir por ella***_

_**...**_

_***respóndeme no me gusta hablar solo; me da miedo T.T***_

_**...**_

_***maldito insensible ***_

...

_***volveremos a perderla... y esta vez ya no habrá marcha atrás***_

_..._

_***no quiero volver a estar solo y sé que tu...***_

_Lo sé... pero es lo mejor... merece ser feliz..._

_***... espero y no te arrepientas... ***_

_También yo..._

_***¿Qué le sucedió a tus monosílabos? ***_

_¡Hmp!_

Concentro chakra en sus pies, necesitaba alejarse, no podría soportarlo se iría por un tiempo lejos de todos, lejos de ella...

Al llegar al barrio uchiha cientos de sentimientos le golpearon el pecho, el quería que ese lugar volviera a ser como antes, suspiro la imagen de Sakura con sus hijos pequeños azabaches y pelirosa de ojos negros y jades le sacón una sonrisa nostálgica – si al menos me amaras... te hubiera llevado conmigo pero no podía dejar que la oscuridad te consumiera a ti también... Recordó aquella vez que se había marchado 7 años atrás la misma escena, diferentes sentimientos antes se había marchado por poder y odio ahora solo por olvido y dolor...

Tomo su mochila y ropa para un mes, comida y armas; todo estaba listo, tomo la última ducha dudaba mucho alquilar una posada estaría aire libre bajo el manto de las nubes y estrellas, se concentró en la sensación del agua al recorrer su cuerpo deseo que fueran las manos de su pelirosa tan suaves y cálidas bajo su contacto, sentía la terrible opresión en su pecho, la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla... la amaba más que nunca y ese hecho le obstruía la felicidad a su lado porque Sakura ya no podía amarlo. Solo quedaba el único remedio para arrastrar el dolor consigo, y lo haría por ella ya que era consiente de poder secuestrarla y obligarla a permanecer a su lado.

Tenía muy claro que si en ese preciso momento se encontraba con ella no dudaría en ningún momento y la haría suya; marcándola como su propiedad y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a tocarla.

Debía marcharse cuanto ante antes sabia de lo que era capaz.

***no puedes escapar siempre que se te dé la gana – **la irritante voz de su inner lo desespero por completo*****

¡Calla!

***sabes que lo que digo es cierto***

Sobreviviré

***¡Ja! Por favor todos estos años que estuvimos lejos siempre regresabas... la esperábamos en el mismo lugar en donde la dejamos, niegalo.***

Era cierto siempre volvía, cauteloso se filtraba en la aldea esperando cualquier movimiento cualquier señal de que ella seguía ahí a su lado.

***el día de nuestra partida... esperaste media hora, te debatías entre los sentimientos que durante ese tiempo te negabas a acepar por miedo a que la apartaran de tu** lado – sus palabras le dolieron el tenía razón pero no por eso daría marcha atrás ya era tarde, su decisión estaba tomada- **ella siempre...***

Lo ama... ella lo ama ahora...

***¿No harás nada?***

**...**

*******al menos ¿te despedirás de ella?***

Si lo hago... jamás me marchare...

***no me gusta estar lejos de ella***

Lo sé...

Tomo su mochila junto con la decisión marcada en su mente, la dejaría de nuevo pero esta vez para que se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz con el... su rival amigo hermano ese rubio exasperante amante del ramen.

***aun puedes retractarte e ir por ella** – su inner tenía la firmeza de mantenerse ceca de su pelirosa- **solo necesitamos cuerdas de chakra... mmm somníferos... documentación falsa y listo partimos hoy con nuestra sakurita *.* a la primera posada que encontremos a ver si se acuerda del dobe cuando hayamos terminado***

No contesto consciente de hacer exactamente lo que su inner dictaba, la amaba y la quería como **SU** mujer.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía creerlo, su rostro palideció lo perdió de nuevo... no; lo secuestraron, su mirada llameo con decisión propia, a su lado Sakura lo tumbo al piso tomándolo de las piernas mientras Naruto lo hacía por los brazos.

-¡suéltenme! ¿Que no lo entienden?

-lo entendemos sensei

Los miro rencorosos, lagrimas gruesas surgían de su único ojo visible.

-lo secuestraron... quizás en este momento lo estén torturando lenta y dolorosamente – su expresión cambió radicalmente – sabrán en algún momento que odia los dulces y ¡oh por mi Icha icha! Lo harán comer docenas de ellos –Decir que sus alumnos estaban sorprendidos por el ataque sobreprotector de su sensei, seria mentir olímpicamente, ya habían vivido experiencias cercanas a la humillación debido a sus arranques. Aun recordaban aquel hecho reciente dos semanas atrás.

-sensei no exagere sasuke-kun está bien solo... – vacilo un poco a decir verdad la preocupación le carcomía las entrañas ¿se habrá ido? Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza un poco retrasado

-el teme ha de estar durmiendo, no me extrañaría después de todo no me sorprendería teniendo un sensei que se pierde a menudo y esperar a estas horas

-y te haces llamar su "mejor amigo rival" – si el dramatismo de kakashi no tenía limites – y tu dijo mirando a la pelirosa - ¿no es el amor de tu vida al cual le juraste amor eterno?

Se quedó callada, ella lo había hecho pero que hizo el "señor cubito de hielo" la dejo botada a mitad de la noche en una banca sola si ninguna protección noqueada nos como si despierta pudiera hacer algo pero al menos pudiera gritar y evitar una tragedia, pudieron pasarle muchas cosas horribles ser violada, secuestrada, muerto ahí si ninguna oportunidad el simplemente le había valido su seguridad... se largó después de confesarle sus sentimientos y aun dispuesta a marcharse con él aunque la tacharan de traidora el simplemente le llamo "molestia"

-si – contesto ejerciendo mayor presión en la pierna – el mismo que me dejo a mi suerte botada en una banca donde sabrá kami que pudieron haberme hecho.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en ese momento Sakura era como una hija para él, al igual que el imperativo rubio y el cubito de hielo uchiha.

-Sakura yo...

-busquémoslo

Se paró sin mirarlos siquiera desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento ¿acaso el había lastimado a su alumna favorita? No midió sus palabras y ahora ya era tarde para lamentaciones.

-vamos kakashi-sensei... vamos a buscar al teme

Adolorido de sus piernas gracias a "la fuerte demostración de afecto" de su hija se levantó tambaleando con la ayuda de Naruto, mirando donde segundo atrás había estado su alumna.

-Naruto... ¿aún le amara?- La pregunta le sorprendió, ¿que si aún lo amaba? La mirada de su hermanita solo volvió a brillar cuando traspaso las puertas de la aldea el día de su regreso, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por primera vez después de tantos años. – ¿tú crees que ella aun le ame?

-si no fuera así; el ramen sería lo peor que mis sexys labios hubieran probado

Una sonrisa zorruna ilumino su rostro, había comprendido que el amor que su mejor amiga profesaba por el uchiha solo incrementaba y maduraba con el paso del tiempo llego a pensar que en el transcurso de los años que estuvieron conviviendo lograría que una parte del corazón de la pelirosa le correspondiera y no se equivocó, existía una parte que ella guardaba solo para el su mejor amigo hermano mayor. Sakura había entrado en su vida como su primer amor para convertirse en una persona importante por la cual daría su vida si fuese necesario ella cuidaba de, el tanto como él lo hacía, Ella le abrió los ojos, rompió esa burbuja en la cual solo los protagonistas eran ellos dos, le mostro la persona que lo amo y amaba y lo seguiría haciendo tal cual era su hinata-chan la mujer de su vida y futura esposa, porque Uzumaki Naruto no cometería un error esta vez se encargaría de mostrarle cuanto la amaba y lo ciego que fue por no haberlo notado así como Sakura aun amaba a sasuke a pesar de haberlos traicionado y en varias ocasiones tratar de matarlos, hinata lo amaba a pesar de haber sido un maldito tonto encaprichado.

-vamos Naruto, no quiero volver a perder un hijo- le sonrió fraternal desapareciendo en una bola de humo

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

¿Cuánto había pasado exactamente? ¿Tres años? ¿Una década? El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y su corazón se comprimía de solo pensar que ya no estaba a su lado. Lo había hecho nuevamente, los había abandonado solo que esta vez sin razón alguna...

Las horas que pasaba en el hospital para distraer la extraña ansiedad de ir a "ese lugar" la atormentaban

-Sakura-chan el teme volverá – su mejor amigo se esforzaba por sacarle sonrisas o al menos sonrisas vacías con la segunda marcha de su primer y único amor sus sonrisas habían desaparecido nuevamente –solo han pasado tres meses el volverá Dettebayo.

Suspiro eso era lo que deseaba creer pero ¿cómo hacerlo si el simplemente se había marchado?

-volverá si no me ocupare de ir y traer su trasero a rastras si es necesario –Una sonrisa para nada juguetona apareció en sus labios –además solo han pasado tres meses no es como si llevara años.

¿Tres meses? ¿Cuál era la diferencia de tres años un siglo cinco décadas? Ninguna él se había marchado y todo el tiempo parecía acumularse.

El frio golpeo su rostro, estremeciéndola temía por su salud, afuera el solo... la nieve adornaba la pequeña aldea, convirtiéndola en un paisaje de lo más acogedor, ama el frio tal y como lo amaba a el.

-eso espero Naruto... eso espero – susurro tan bajo pero no imposible de oír.

¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Olvidarse de, el? Tiene la oportunidad en sus manos ¿porque no aprovecharla ahora? Él se había ido nuevamente ¿porque esperar a alguien que no quiere ser esperado?

Sasuke siempre le dijo que era una "molestia" "débil" ¿porque ahora debía de cambiar para él?

¿Porque esperarlo? Nada me detiene

***lo amas***

Maldijo a la vocecilla que durante los años que sasuke estuvo ausente ella simplemente tomo unas vacaciones.

***¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Tenía que distraerme no podía simplemente verte derrumbarte y yo hacer lo mismo***

Debo de olvidarlo... necesito olvidarlo

***lo harás tú, no lo perdí por sabrá kami cuantos años solo para que lo dejes ir de nuevo** – indignada esa era la palabra que representaba a su inner – **no lo hare***

¿No? ¡Estuviste de vacaciones todo este maldito tiempo!

*** ... ***

Traiciono a konoha, asesino a su propio hermano, nos dejó botadas en una banca ¡pudieron habernos secuestrado violado y quien sabe qué otra cosa! Se unió a akatsuki, ataco a konoha.

***sabes por qué lo hizo***

Trato de matarnos... trato de matar a Naruto...

¿Cómo perdonarlo si había lastimado a la única persona que se preocupó por ella después de la muerte de sus padres y la ausencia de su sensei?

***pero no lo hizo... el...***

¿Porque seguir esperando?

***porque aun lo amas***

¿Y él?

*** ... ***

Ya es hora... él no lo agradecerá dejaremos de estar a su alrededor como tanto le molesta... como solo nosotras sabemos hacerlo "molestia".

***solo una última vez...** – desesperación eso era lo que podía notar en la voz de su inner – **solo una vez... ***

Solo somos una molestia en su vida, jamás seremos otra cosa para el ¿acaso aun no lo has comprendido?

Siempre seremos una molestia... nada más que eso...

***solo una última vez... ***

Observo a su rubio amigo a su lado, el siempre tan fuerte.

-Naruto iré a caminar un rato... nos vemos más tarde

Sin darle tiempo a protestar salió corriendo por las puertas del hospital, ya no podía sostener sus emociones el tiempo en ese momento la mantenía en la realidad; único que importaba era volver a sentirlo saber que existía porque él era real ¿cierto? Sentía sus piernas pesadas al intentar correr la infinidad de nieve.

-sasuke-kun –susurro al viento

Podía sentirlo, una descarga eléctrica golpeo su cuerpo haciéndola tambalear, la satisfacción y el miedo que le recordó quien era el causante de ese ¿malestar? No; no era malestar el calor que en ese momento corría por su pecho no era nada desagradable ¿entonces que era esa sensación?

Lo vio ahí en ese lugar donde años atrás la había dejado botada, aquella banca en la que todas las noches pasaba a observar recordando... dándose ánimos para seguir adelante...

Lo contemplo, necesitaba ver su rostro; ese que era tapado por su cabello azabache, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Porque era el cierto? Simplemente no podía confundir esos rasgos perfectos y su cuerpo que aun que no fuera una masa de músculos era perfecto.

-sasuke...

En ese preciso momento, le temía ese hombre frente a ella no podía ser él. La sangre en su mirada le advertía lo peor de sus miedos. La miraba de una forma aterradora... parecía que la cordura desaparecía de su mente.

-sasuke... –la voz le temblaba -¿te encuentras bien?

En un rápido movimiento la tomo por sus hombros obligándola a no apartar la mirada de sus ojos cargados de ¿miedo? Esa mirada... la había visto años atrás tras la masacre de su clan su mirada era un vacío del dolor y la traición que su hermano le hizo y ahora era el mismo reflejo

-sasuke...

-¿porque...?

-¿eh?

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo –su voz de esa muestra de frialdad con una nota de desesperación, marcaba su rostro perfecto –durante todos estos años confié en ti...

Espera ¿que acabe de decir? ¿Que ella le había fallado? ¿Pero qué demonios? Por favor o era estúpido o la sed de venganza que aun guardaba lo había vuelto loco. Durante los años en el que él era un traidor, jamás logro odiarlo, si quiso matarlo acabar con ese dolor por el pero ella estaba consiente sabía perfectamente que con el mismo kunai que atravesaría su corazón también lo haría con el suyo.

-eres... ¡una maldita mentirosa!- lo sabía ella nunca lo amo siempre fue una fan más, sin embargo el dolor que causaba ese hecho no lograba calmarlo.

-¡¿qué?! – Para ese momento la ira que rodeaba su cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre el azabache - ¿pero qué demonios dices?

-eres una mentirosa tú Lo prometiste; me lo prometiste ¿rompes tus promesas con frecuencia?

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza lo sabía, pero en se instante en el momento en que su corazón clamo la amenaza de su traición ya no importaba nada más, ella le había mentido ella a quien podía confiarle su propia vida.

-¡jamás te he mentido! – podía mentirse a sí misma acerca de sus sentimientos por el pero mentirle nunca.

-lo hiciste ¿ya no lo recuerdas? ¿Tan desagradable te resulto? – por primera vez en su vida Uchiha Sasuke temía, lo que pudiera decirle Sakura lo mataría, ella fue capaz de ir derritiendo un cubo de hielo moldeándolo a su antojo.

La atrajo hacia su pecho con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz, escondió su rostro en su cuello, la sintió tensarse ante su tacto frio- no llevaba nada solo su traje de Ambu, ese que le permitía el acceso del aire rasguñando su piel- ¿Cómo pudo resistirse a ese calor durante estos años? Ahí bajo el calor de su cuerpo la seguridad de sí mismo volvía a el - ¿tanto me odiabas? –el dolor en su voz le contrajo el corazón ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Y que había hecho con su sasuke? Ella quería ese sasuke frio que no le importaba lo que sus palabras pudieran causar en ella, no ese sasuke que sufría nuevamente sin motivo alguno

¿Odiarlo? En el momento en que sintió su cuerpo demasiado cerca del suyo un cosquilleo invadió su vientre, la misma sensación de años atrás cuando inocentemente le llamaba _sasuke-kun, _jamás sería capaz de odiarlo, sasuke era el mismo aire que necesitaba para vivir.

-jamás te he odiado –permitió que su voz dulce aquella que solo dedicaba a él reapareciera

-entonces ¿porque? – busco su mirada, sus fríos dedos delinearon su mejilla sonrojada ¿era por el frio? Quería pensar que no – ¿porque Sakura?

-sasuke... yo no sé de qué hablas...

Y era cierto ¿porque le reclamaba por algo que ella no había hecho?

-no sasuke no –Lo miro perpleja ¿acaso era algún Jutsu? Lo sabría de inmediato pero el hecho de que el mismo Uchiha Sasuke le contestara más de dos palabras la abrumaba- sasuke-kun; sasuke-kun, Sakura ese soy yo para ti

-sasuke...-kun

Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, los hermosos ojos jades la ¿de la pelirosa lo miraban esperando cualquier cosa pero jamás eso.

-prometiste esperarme... amarme... incluso planeabas marcharte conmigo – su mirada la misma mirada de cuando era un niño, aquella de quien necesitaba calor amor paciencia, él se estaba abriendo por fin la máscara que cubría sus emociones caía ante ella –mentiste...

Una escena hermosa la nieve cubriendo los arboles de cerezo a su alrededor mientras los dos le hacían frente a sus miedos.

-te marchaste, nos abandonaste... ¡me dejaste tirada en una banca a la mitad de la noche!

Tenía que reclamarle así como decirle que se equivocaba

-tenía que hacerlo; lo sabes

-quería hacerte feliz, aunque eso significara sacrificar mi propia felicidad...

Todo era verdad lo podría hacer ahora, jamás dejaría de ser "molestia débil" sus ojos comenzaban a pica no le daría el gusto no ahora.

Un silencio los envolvió a ambos, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos rosas su mirada centellaba con la claridad de la luna, sus labio entreabiertos ofreciendo una bienvenida.

-te habría llevado conmigo... –lo miro sorprendida pero no fue capaz de decir nada –me encargaría de que cuidaras de ti misma un entrenamiento duro – sonrió sin emoción, dolor solo eso reflejaba –estaba tan cegado que por ese instante tu vida no me importo...fue en el momento en que me hablaste de tus sentimientos... de los sacrificios que estabas dispuesta a hacer solo por mí... –acerco su rostro hasta sentir su aliento cálido y dulce en sus labios, ella lo miraba aun sin ser capaz de expresar sus emociones; no quería volver a ser la chica débil... no ante el –justo cundo creí que no tenía a nadie, me recordaste el equipo 7 lo que ellos significaban para mí; kakashi mi padre odio admitirlo – se rostro avergonzado lo hacía ver más apuesto –me gustaba las miradas de orgullo que tenía en mí, miradas que jamás recibí de mi propio padre... me hiciste saber que lo que sentía por el dobe era una admiración que ¡hmp! jamás podría admitirle a nadie más, a nadie que no fueras tu...

-sasuke-kun... –murmuro con un pequeño sonrojo

¿Acaso ese era el chico frio que amaba? Porque definitivamente nada parecía real, su voz, sonrisas ¿sonrojo? ¿Ese era sasuke uchiha?

-y por ultimo tu Sakura... en ese instante me di cuenta de lo que tu sola presencia significaba, te hubiera llevado pero... ¿condenarte a una vida de venganza odio y muerte solo por mi egoísmo? No podía permitir que tú la única persona por la cual daría mi vida sucumbiera hacia el vacío, lamento haber tratado de matarte; corrijo lamento haberte hecho creer eso... jamás fue mi intención, solo quería que se apartaran, ustedes solo atrasaban mis planes y eso significaba estar más tiempo separado de ti...

Una la grima dos más y así siguieron las demás ¿hablaba en serio?

-maldito Jutsu... –susurro

-¿Jutsu? ¿Crees que esto es un Jutsu? – La sobresalto la repentina risa del "cubito de hielo"- Sakura esto no es un Jutsu, es real, estoy aquí no me voy a marchar y sobretodo- su voz se volvió hielo –no permitiré que ames a alguien que no sea yo.

¿Podría ser cierto? No quería ver sus esperanzas caer no lo soportaría... espera había dicho "Eso" ¿quién se creía que era para darle ordenes?

-¡tú no me mandas Uchiha!

-no me desafíes Sakura, no dejare que ese dobe te enamore más ni él ni nadie –la determinación estaba marcada en sus ojos rojos podía notarlo y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo

Lo aparto de su lado, en ese instante lo único que deseaba hacer era golpearlo tan duro hasta que reaccionara. La creciente ansiedad de besarlo y ser tocada por el la volvía loca, tenía que pensar alejarse de él y evitar hacer una locura

-no te vayas...

Su voz la paralizo ¿este era el sasuke uchiha que la rechazaba constantemente? ¿Dónde se encontraba el chico frio que la hacía sufrir?

-por favor... no me dejes...

-sasuke...

Giro su rostro encontrándose con esos pozos oscuros impregnados de tristeza; aquella que creyó inexistente, no; el claramente no podía ser sasuke no sus sasuke-kun...

-no me dejes saku; no ahora que deseo que muestres la felicidad...

Sin darle tiempo a responder besos su labio, dulces y sensibles a su contacto, la amaba

-te amo; pese a que ames a otro y me haigas mentido- murmuro contra sus labios... te amo y no importa si tengo que secuestrarte convirtiéndome en un traidor la hokage lo entenderá como lo hizo cuando me marche...

¿La hokage lo sabía? Una aura negra rodeo a la rodeo ella estaba preocupada por ese bastardo y la hokage ¡no le dijo nada! ya encontraría la forma de vengarse por el momento solo quería ser consiente de los labios de, el pelinegro.

-te amo Sakura y no pretendo dejarte ir o marcharme nunca más...

-sasuke-kun...

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba **su "kun" **había vuelto y Sakura **su** Sakura sería **su **mujer para el porqué estaba claro que ni el dobe ni ningún otro hombre la tocaría o miraría sin a menos que desearan un chidori en el centro del culo.

-sasuke-kun siempre te he amado

-¡hmp! Sakura... eres una mentirosa

-amo a Naruto – su voz dulce solo logro que frunciera el ceño y gruñera, apretándola posesivamente – él es mi hermano y debo amarle

Se entregó a la urgencia de sus labios, porque en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que era cierto era una mentirosa una buena actriz que hizo caer al "cubito de hielo" una buena mentira que lo hizo suyo y ella; ella siempre le había pertenecido...


End file.
